Summer Shower
by sierra desiree
Summary: ONE-SHOT Bulma's fantasies become reality in the sultry summer heat. LEMON


Title: Summer Shower

Author: Sierra Desiree

Rating: R (lemon)

Disclaimer: Neither of these characters belong to me, nor does the world they live in.

Summary: Bulma's fantasies become reality in the sultry summer heat.

Bulma moaned and flipped from her stomach onto her back in the wide bed. The air was stifling hot and no amount of air-conditioning seemed to help. She had opened the balcony door hours ago and had been waiting since in vain for a stray breeze to cool the sweat that covered her naked body. Through the silence that hung over the building she heard the front door open and slam shut. Looking over at the clock on her bedside table she read the digital display. One in the morning and Vegeta had just finished training? Kami, that man was insane, physical exertion in this heat!

The sounds of his movements became clearer as he moved down the hall and past her bedroom to enter his own. From there she heard him enter his bathroom, which actually shared the wall that her bed was up against. The water turned on and Bulma heard Vegeta's sharp intake of breath. The water must be cold, she thought absently.

Thinking back later Bulma would never know what caused the next thought to enter her mind. Maybe it was the heat, or exhaustion. Or maybe just that fact that since she had broken up with Yamcha she had been the only person in her bed. But now, listening to the water on the other side of her wall, she suddenly had a vision of Vegeta standing under the spray.

Closing her eyes to better see the image her mind taunted her with she moaned under her breath. She had no problem imaging just what he looked like without his clothes on, the clothes he wore were tight enough to display each muscle. Clearly she could see him. Broad shoulders and wide chest. Pectoral muscles that that just called out to her lips. A flat, washboard stomach and slim hips. In her imagination he was erect and her breath hitched.

She could see him standing under the cold spray of water, lathering soap up in his hands and running those same hands over his body. Across his chest, down that stomach, and in her mind Vegeta wrapped his stronger fingers around his erection, washing very thoroughly. The moan that escaped this time was very audible, the only reason the real Vegeta didn't hear was because he just happened to have his head under the spray at the time.

Bulma's hands clenched at the sheets under her naked body. She could feel her nipples hardening, could feel the wetness gathering between her legs. But still she fought herself. The Vegeta in her mind continued to pleasure himself, hand stroking his length and Bulma thought, Who was she kidding.

Letting go of the blankets one hand found a breast, kneading and pulling at her nipple. The other hand began to lightly trail over her stomach, sending ripples that half tickled through her body. The trailing fingers swept lower until they reached the short hairs that covered her genitals. She hesitated only a moment before continuing. First one finger then two found her clitoris and she bucked against her own hand. Her breathing was coming in great gasps. Surprising herself her fingers suddenly slid into her wet, tight opening. Bulma let the vision of Vegeta dissipated as she concentrated on bringing herself to climax.

Vegeta turned off the water and opened the shower door. He was just about to grab a towel when a sound distracted him. A sound that he swore came from Bulma's room. Damn that woman, he thought, glaring at the wall behind him. Couldn't she keep it down. He yanking the towel off the wall, pulling the hook with it and dried himself off. He knew damn well what that sound meant, he had been forced to listen often enough when she had that weakling Yamcha stay the night. As he toweled dry he heard every whimper. Now that the water was off his sensitive ears were picking up everything. Raising his hand, he positioned it to smack the wall and tell her to shut up. When he realized something, the only ki he could sense in the other room, in fact in the whole house, was Bulma's.

"What is that woman doing," he growled. With jerky movement's he wrapped the towel around his waist, tucking in the end to hold it up. Without thinking he stormed out of his bathroom, through his bedroom and down the hall. Within the space of a moment he found himself standing outside Bulma's door. 

"Woman," he called through the door. When he got no response he gripped the door handle. Surprised to find it unlocked he gently open the door. The sight that met his eyes froze him in shock. Bulma was writhing on the bed, whimpering and moaning as she brought herself closer to her peak.

All Vegeta could do was stare. This was definitely not what he had expected. He could feel himself hardening under the towel and had a strong urge to join the blue-haired woman on the bed. The only way he stopped himself from doing that was to grab the door frame. With each moan that came from the bed his grip tightened, finally cracking the wood under his fingers. He watched as Bulma brought herself to the edge. He moaned aloud when she arched her back and cried out her release. His own body shook with tension as the trembles of her orgasm ran up and down Bulma's spin. 

But when she pulled her fingers out of herself and brought them up to her lips his self control cracked. Suddenly Vegeta found himself standing beside Bulma's bed.

Bulma opened eyes heavy with satisfaction to see the object of her fantasy standing above her. "Vegeta?" she asked, unsure that he was real.

"Damn you woman," Vegeta growled, before giving in and grabbing the hand that hovered near her mouth. With slow movements he brought her fingers to his mouth. Keeping his eyes locked with hers he flicked his tongue out, licking at the tips of her fingers. Then he was sucking at the tips. Then he gave in completely to the temptation and pulled her fingers completely into his mouth. The juices on her fingers were thick and salty but underneath that he could taste her, Bulma. The taste was the same as the smell that assaulted his senses every time he was near her. Vegeta couldn't help but wonder why it had taken him this long to find that out.

When he had completely cleaned her fingers he let her hand drop to her stomach and he climbed onto the bed, swinging a leg over her so that he straddled her, his knees holding her hips in place.

He heard Bulma gasp and following her gaze, found that his towel had ridden up around his waist. Leaving his erection standing tall in the moonlight. Vegeta grabbed at the towel, not to cover himself but to throw it to the floor.

Leaning foreword Vegeta grabbed one of Bulma's wrist in each of his hands and raised her arms over her head. The action brought his face down close to hers.

"Who were you thinking about, woman," he asked, eyes daring her to answer.

Lifting her chin, Bulma fought keep her voice steady as she answered, "You."

Vegeta smirked. "Of course you were. The reality is better, yes."

"I wouldn't know," she smiled, "So far he seems like he's all talk to me."

Her response brought a low growl up from Vegeta's throat. "I'll show you all talk," he said, then crushed her lips under his. Bulma, willing complied, opening her mouth and urged his tongue inside with slow strokes of her own. 

Vegeta was surprised by her acceptance of his kiss. He had thought for sure she would be hesitant, but if he wasn't careful she would soon be the one in control.

Pulling away from the kiss Vegeta looked down into Bulma's eyes. The lust in her eyes matched the lust he felt with every nerve in his body. He had never realized he wanted this woman so much. Now that he had her, he wasn't sure he would be able to take his time.

Bulma seemed to read his thoughts. "Vegeta, please," she moaned, pushing her hips up against him.

Vegeta chuckled, "A little greedy, are we."

"That wasn't deep enough. Wasn't hard enough," she confessed.

The Saiyan hadn't though he could get any harder, but with her words he felt his groin tighten painfully. "How hard woman," he asked as he moved to position himself at her opening. His tipped penetrated slightly and Bulma had to control her breathing before she could answer. He was so large!

"Enough to hurt," she whispered.

Somehow Vegeta wasn't surprised that Bulma was asking for pain. She was a tough woman after all. Capturing her mouth with his he thrust into her to the hilt, his balls slapping against her legs. Bulma cried out against his lips and he swallowed the sound. With a slow deliberate movement he pulled out almost completely and repeated the thrust. This time his mouth wasn't there to catch the sound and Bulma's cry filled the room. Her inside walls clenched around him in reaction and his body shook. She was so tight, pressing in from all sides. He could feel her cervix against the tip of his penis.

Holding her gaze with his own he became to move in small, quick thrusts. A small cry escape both their lips each time he slammed against her cervix. 

Bulma bucked underneath him, pushing back as he thrust into her, forcing him in faster and harder. Slowly an idea came to Vegeta's sex clouded mind, a way to give her more. Using the tension already present in his body he began to raise his energy. As the energy increased so did the size of his body, his entire body. When Bulma realized what he was doing her eyes went wide. Vegeta had to stop long before he reached his maximum. Beneath him Bulma no longer had the breath to cry out, she could only whimper inaudibly as he slammed into her. He had thought her tight before, now the friction was unbearable. He could feel his release coming up hard and fast.

Finally he let go of her arms, collapsing fully on top of her. Immediately Bulma wrapped her arms around his neck, digging her nails into his shoulders as if she needed a way to anchor herself so that she didn't jump out of her skin.

Laying with their bodies touching head to toe, still pumping into her as fast as they could both move, Vegeta found his mouth temptingly close to Bulma's neck. With quick strokes of his tongue and nibbles of his teeth he nuzzled into her neck. He had the flesh where shoulder meets neck gathered into his mouth and he was just about to sink his teeth in when he realized what he was doing. He couldn't mark her, make her his mate! She was human! But as he forced his face away from her neck, instead kissing her as if he would crawl inside of her, he found that that excuse didn't hold the weight he thought it should.

As he cried out his release, spilling his seed inside of her, he found himself regretting not claiming her completely as his own. And as Bulma's body shattered with it's own release under him he found himself wishing for another chance to make her his.

Bulma lay still, panting and waiting for her pulse to return to normal. As she waiting she ran her fingertips along Vegeta's spine, through the sweat that was thick on both their bodies. "Woman," Vegeta said. Opening her eyes she saw him staring down at her, a strange look in his eyes.

"Umm," she asked.

"The reality is better, yes."

"Much," she agreed, smiling up at him.

"Good," he grunted. She expected him to say more, could have sworn he wanted to say more. Instead he pulled out of her with a hiss and sat on the side of the bed. Leaning down he nipped at her neck, promising more. Then grabbing his towel off the floor he left her room, closing the door on his way out.

Bulma lay at the closed door for a long time, thinking about that small nip and the look that had been in Vegeta's eyes. Slowly she fell asleep, a smile on her lips and content to wait for the night when that promise would be fulfilled.


End file.
